Life at the Rookery
by KiaraKuran
Summary: The youngest daughter of Zane and Danica Cobriana tells the story of her love life.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Life in the Rookery **

It was around midnight, I lay awake waiting for Skyler to come in my room. When he finally came I was almost asleep.

"Love I thought you were going to wait up for me?" He said jokingly.

"I would've if you didn't decide to come at..." I paused to look at the clock, "three-o-clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry love..do you still want me to lay down by you?"He asked as he took off his shirt, and sat on my bed.

"You already know the answer Sky." I said as I pulled him down so that he was lying down next to me.

As we lye there I started to fall asleep with the rhythm of his heart beat. The next morning I woke up and he was gone. Then I heard my mother call my name; " Stella, please come down here I have something for you." So I ran down stairs to see what she was talking about. When I got down stairs I saw a bunch of avian soldiers and among them was my mom's good friend Andreios; he was talking to Skyler about something. My mother was holding a box. On the box it read, "To: Stella Cobriana. From: Anonymous." I looked at my mom and what it was, she claimed she didn't know. So Skyler and I headed outside for a walk. "Sky, what was Rei talking to you about?" I asked him during an awkward silence moment.

" Nothing really. Just telling me to take good care of you or I'll be dead before I have a chance for trial." He told me.

He followed me to the nest where I danced w/ my cousin and current Diente, Salem. Before I walked in he kissed me and assured me he would wait for me to escort me home, then I want in and he waited by the door.

I was around twelve-o-clock midnight when I left. As I walked out of the nest Skyler walked next to me. "So did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked as we walked further and further toward the rookery.

"As always..." I paused remembering what A'isha told me not even 20 minutes ago, "A'isha told me that you can come to a performance of my dances in two weeks. I have a special dance for you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said as he kissed me good night.

"Are you coming tonight?" I asked before he left.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of missing out on losing to you in strip poker." He said honestly with a bit of sarcasm.

So that night we went about our normal routine of strip poker and him losing and ending up in a bondage job.


	2. Chapter 2: The Engagement

Life in the Rookery

Ch.2 The Engagement

I began to get ready around 12 noon, the sun was beaming and bright. Today is the day that Skyler's promise is fulfilled... he finally got my fathers permission for our engagement to be made official. I did my hair all nice and put on my nicest clothes. I am so excited for today.

"Stella, don't be disappointed if it's not what you expect okay," was my mother, Danica Shardae's greeting to me as I got up from my seat at breakfast to go meet Skyler at the training ground.

"Good Morning, my beautiful wife to be." Skyler said as he saw me approaching him.

"Morning Sky. Am I able to wear the ring now?"

"Baby, there is more to an engagement then wearing a ring, we have to plan the wedding and tons of other stuff."

"Please Sky. I have been dieing for the ring."

He then looked at me with a look that I have never seen him give me before. He looked upset, almost sad. He never looked that way as long as I can remember. Not even when he lost the poker games we played.

"Sky? Love what's wrong? You look like something is bothering you." I had more concern in my voice then I would have liked.

"Stella, I had to give your engagement ring away in order to afford the wedding ring. I was a few dollars short and I was so excited about the ring for the wedding ceremony. Please forgive me..." he had tears running down his face. He knew how much I loved the ring.

"I love you Skyler. The ring doesn't matter. I'll go to the market and get a small ring till the wedding. Don't worry about it." I hold him close to me so as to calm him down and comfort him.

He looks at me and smiles. Tears still falling, he wraps me in a hug and mutters repeatedly, "I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too. Our engagement is not effected by the fact I don't have a ring. You are all I need." I sit there in his arms for a while before my dad comes out almost in a panic.

"Stella! What's wrong?" he rushes to my side. Almost tripping because of how fast he was running.

"It's nothing dad. Skyler was just worried. But everything is under control now I promise."

"Are you sure? Do I need to call a physician?"

"No dad that won't be necessary. Go back inside I can handle this." At that my dad left us alone.

As the weeks progressed, Skyler and I got busier and busier. Planning for a wedding was never easy. Our engagement announcements were sent out the third week after the announcement of us being engaged was made public. As time passed the big day crept up on us faster and faster.


End file.
